jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Music
Anime Themes Openings ～}} |r1artist=Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga |r1use=Episodes 2 - 9 |r1date=November 21, 2012 |r2cover=Jojo_OP2.jpg |r2=BLOODY STREAM |r2artist=Coda |r2use=Episodes 11 - 26 |r2date=January 30, 2013 |r3cover=Jojo_OP3.png |r3=STAND PROUD |r3artist=Jin Hashimoto |r3use=SC Episodes 2 - 24 |r3date=April 23, 2014 |r4cover=Jojo_OP4.jpg |r4= |r4artist=JO☆STARS ～TOMMY, Coda, JIN～ |r4use=SC Episodes 25 - 48 |r4date=January 28, 2015 |r5cover=Jojo OP5.jpg |r5=Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town |r5artist=THE DU |r5use=DU Episodes 2 - 13 |r5date=April 27, 2016 |r6cover=Jojo OP6.jpg |r6=chase |r6artist=batta |r6use=DU Episodes 15 - 26 |r6date=July 27, 2016 |r7cover=JoJo OP7.png |r7=Great Days |r7artist=Karen Aoki & Daisuke Hasegawa |r7use=DU Episodes 27 - 38 |r7date=October 19, 2016 |r8cover=FINDING THE TRUTH.jpg |r8= |r8artist=Yugo Kanno |r8use=OVA |r8date=July 19, 2018 |r9cover=NoPicAvailable.png |r9=Fighting Gold |r9artist=Coda |r9use=GW Episodes 2 - TBA |r9date=November 14, 2018 }} Endings |r1use=Episodes 1 - 25 |r1date=January 4, 1972 |r2cover=Jojo_ED2.jpg |r2=Walk Like an Egyptian |r2artist= |r2use=SC Episodes 29 - 50 |r2date=1986 |r3cover=Jojo lasttrainhome.jpg |r3=Last Train Home |r3artist= |r3use=SC Episodes 51 - 74 |r3date=July 7, 1987 |r4cover=JoJo_ED4.jpg |r4= |r4artist=Oingo (Makoto Yasumura) & Boingo ( ) |r4use=SC Episode 27 |r4date=January 23, 2015 |r5cover=JoJo_ED5.jpg |r5= |r5artist=Hol Horse ( ) & Boingo ( ) |r5use=SC Episodes 36 & 37 |r5date=March 27, 2015 |r6cover=Jojo ED6a.jpg |r6=I Want You |r6artist= |r6use=DU Episodes 2 - 38 |r6date=May 27, 1996 |r7cover=JoJo_OP7b.png |r7=Great Days UNITS ver. |r7artist=JO☆UNITED (Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Coda, Jin Hashimoto, Jun Shirota, Taisuke Wada, Jeity, Tatsu Hoshino, Karen Aoki, Daisuke Hasegawa) |r7use=DU Episode 39 |r7date=December 24, 2016 |r8cover=FINDING THE TRUTH.jpg |r8=FINDING THE TRUTH |r8artist=Coda |r8use=OVA |r8date=July 19, 2018 |r9 = Freek'N You|r9artist = |r9use = GW Episodes 2 - TBA|r9date = October 12, 2018}} ---- Anime OST |r1use=24 |r2cover=Future OST.jpg |r2=Phantom Blood 「Future」 Original Soundtrack |r2artist= |r2use=25 |r3cover=Musik OST.jpg |r3=Battle Tendency 「Musik」 Original Soundtrack |r3artist= |r3use=22 |r4cover=Volume 4 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg |r4=Battle Tendency 「Leicht Verwendbar」 Original Soundtrack |r4artist= |r4use=26 |r5cover=Departure OST.jpg |r5=Stardust Crusaders 「Departure」 Original Soundtrack |r5artist=Yugo Kanno |r5use=23 |r6cover=SCVolume 2 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg |r6=Stardust Crusaders 「Journey」 Original Soundtrack |r6artist=Yugo Kanno |r6use=13 |r7cover=SCEgyptVolume 1 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg |r7=Stardust Crusaders 「World」 Original Soundtrack |r7artist=Yugo Kanno |r7use=20 |r8cover=Destination OST.jpg |r8=Stardust Crusaders 「Destination」 Original Soundtrack |r8artist=Yugo Kanno |r8use=27 |r9cover=Anthology OST-1.jpg |r9=JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The anthology songs 1 |r9artist=Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga |r9use=8 |r10cover=Anthology OST-2.jpg |r10=JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The anthology songs 2 |r10artist=Coda |r10use=8 |r11cover=Anthology OST-3.jpg |r11=JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The anthology songs 3 |r11artist=Jin Hashimoto |r11use=8 |r12cover=JoJo's Bizarre Adventure genration cover.jpg |r12=JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Theme Song Best「Generation」 |r12artist=Various Artists |r12use=8 |r13cover=Good Morning Morioh Cho OST.jpg |r13=Diamond is Unbreakable ~Good Morning Morioh Cho~ Original Soundtrack |r13artist=Yugo Kanno |r13use=23 |r14cover=DiUVolume 2 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg |r14=Diamond is Unbreakable ~Daydream~ Original Soundtrack |r14artist=Yugo Kanno |r14use=9 |r15cover=DiUVolume 7 (AnimeBlu-ray).png |r15=Diamond is Unbreakable ~Nightwalk~ Original Soundtrack |r15artist=Yugo Kanno |r15use=10 |r16cover=GoodNight.png |r16=Diamond is Unbreakable ~Good Night Morioh Cho~ Original Soundtrack |r16artist=Yugo Kanno |r16use=25 }} ---- Stardust Crusaders OVA OST Film ---- Game OST ---- See also *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Drama CD *Diamond is Unbreakable Drama CD *JoJo raDIO *ORAORAdio *Morioh RADIO 4 GREAT Polls Favorite Opening? JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ BLOODY STREAM I like them both equally. Season 2 Favorite Opening? STAND PROUD JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ I like them both equally. Season 3 Favorite Opening? Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town chase Great Days I like all three equally. Category:Music Category:Lists Category:Album